


Sing

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Sterek A-Z Challenge [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek does not believe in hygiene, M/M, Naked Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is just trying to get clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: Sputtering with his vision swimming and head throbbing where he’d hit it against the wall, Stiles struggled to shove the shower curtain out of his face and stared up at the person looking to startle him to death.Derek. Figured. Who else would it be? Nobody else tried to kill Stiles when he was tending to his hygiene.





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis  
> The Lego Movie (c) Warner Brothers

“Everything is awesome!” Stiles spat water out of his mouth, shaking his head once before turning and leaning it back, allowing the water to flow over his face and head, running his fingers through his hair to get the shampoo out. “Everything is cool when you’re part of a team. Everything is awesome! When you’re living out a dream.”

Head-banging to the music in his head, Stiles rubbed his thumb and forefinger against his eyes, turning his back to the spray of the shower and shaking his head once, hair that had previously been plastered to his forehead sticking up slightly.

“Everything is awesome!” he repeated, singing the same two lines of the song over and over again. He may or may not have recently watched _the Lego Movie_ , and he may or may not have gotten a little hooked on the song in it.

Which what ridiculous, because it wasn’t even a real song, but it was so flippin’ catchy that he couldn’t help it! Even now, four hours later, he couldn’t help but sing it over, and over, and over.

“Everything is cool when you’re part of a team,” he sang, grabbing at the soap and lathering it between his hands. Once he was satisfied with the suds that formed, he tossed the soap back down, ignoring the way it bounced off the edge of the holder and fell into the tub.

“Everything is awesome! When you’re living out a dream!” He ran his hands along his chest and stomach, water cascading over his shoulders and causing rivulets to slice through the scented cleaner. He didn’t let that bother him, bending down to retrieve the soap and continuing to sing while rubbing the bar along his arms and shoulders.

He knew he should probably use a washcloth or something, but he didn’t have the patience for it. It was easier to just use the bar, even if his dad bitched at him about it when he found out.  
  
Not like Stiles used it on his naughty bits, so really, nothing to complain about.

“Everything is _awesome_!” Stiles sang loudly into the bar of soap, eyes clenched shut and water cascading down over him. “When you’re living out a—”

The shower curtain was wrenched back. “Shut _up_!”

Stiles let out a rather embarrassingly loud scream, promptly dropping the bar of soap. In his haste to turn, his left foot slipped on some still-present suds in the bathtub and he let out a shout, flailing his arms when he fell unceremoniously into a heap in the tub. Grabbing the shower curtain on his way down to try and save himself, all that earned him was an ominous ripping sound and then the shower curtain was on top of him, water continuing to beat down against it.

Sputtering with his vision swimming and head throbbing where he’d hit it against the wall, Stiles struggled to shove the shower curtain out of his face and stared up at the person looking to startle him to death.

Derek. Figured. Who else would it be? Nobody else tried to kill Stiles when he was tending to his hygiene.

“Dude!” Stiles said emphatically, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. “What the hell!” Then he remembered he was naked and hastily bunched the shower curtain against his crotch. “What are you doing in here?!”

“Stopping that annoying sound from escaping your mouth,” Derek snarled.

“I don’t mean _here_  here, I mean in my house! But also here! Why are you in my bathroom?! I am showering! This is shower time! General tending of hygiene time! This is me trying not to smell like a wet dog every time it rains because all my friends are Werewolves!”

“I need you to look something up for me. Hurry up and get out.”

Stiles sputtered, this time not because of the water, and watched Derek stomp out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

“You can’t just break into people’s houses, you know!” Stiles called after him, knowing full well the Werewolf could hear him. “And I’ll have you know, I have a _lovely_  singing voice!”

“Not when you sing the same twenty-one words over and over again!” Derek retorted from the other side of the door.

“That’s the full song!” Stiles countered, struggling to his feet, cheeks flaming and libido a little too excited. At least he hadn’t been jerking off to thoughts of Derek this time, or that would’ve been embarrassing.

Still. Falling on his ass and taking half the shower with him wasn’t exactly a high point in his life, either. But, he was kind of used to embarrassing himself in front of Derek by now, so he didn’t dwell on it. He just struggled to get the shower curtain back up as best he could while having ripped the damn thing through the rings.

He was about to turn off the water, but a thought occurred to him. He wasn’t done, and Derek or no Derek, this Supernatural nightmare of a life he had was _not_  going to make his hygiene suffer.

Casting a glance at the door, he carefully stepped out of the shower, knowing Derek would be able to hear him, but he flew towards it faster than he knew the Werewolf could reach it from his room and slammed his hand on the lock. Pleased with himself, he stepped back into the shower just as the handle jiggled.

“Stiles!” Derek was pounding on the door. “Stiles, I swear to God!”

Jumping back into the shower—probably not a good idea, considering he’d already slipped once—Stiles leaned his head back under the spray, humming to himself before beginning to sing once more.

“Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you’re part of a team!”

“Stiles!”

He raised his voice, grinning like an idiot, trying to drown out the sound of Derek’s banging. “Everything is awesome! When you’re living out a dream!”

“I’m going to kill you!”

He wondered how long he could get away with this before Derek broke the door down. Probably forever, Derek was scared of his dad, he wouldn’t risk breaking anything in his house.

Except his son. Which Stiles was very aware of, with how often he got injured.

Lucky for him he had mad research skills, which made him useful, which meant he was unlikely to be injured _too_  badly.

“Stiles!”

He hoped.

**END.**

 


End file.
